


another one bites the dust,

by Underwater_IcedTea



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Body Horror, Crack, EW Distorted AU, Eddsworld Distorted AU - Freeform, Gen, Horror, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vore, anyway, crackfic, not really - Freeform, please kick my friend and i, the entirety of the cast IS body horror so uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 08:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underwater_IcedTea/pseuds/Underwater_IcedTea
Summary: You encounter a small weird figure in the middle of a dark hallway, only lit with a single light. What do you as it stands there? Scared, you try to think of something to do.You want to escape.But how do you escape with the terrifyingly small creature blocking you?





	another one bites the dust,

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO UH
> 
> My friend (I'll put her social medias, as well as mine, in the end notes) and I were reminiscing good ol' Distorted AU (haha;;;;) on Discord! Distorted!Matt always seem to scare her. (If you remember the edits of Distorted!Matt burning in flames and him in a dark hallway, those werd my doing.) Therefore we just made a random ass fic.
> 
> ALSO in the screenshot and fic,  
> succulent gay (italics) = me  
> lil pina (bold) = friend
> 
> Do enjoy!

 

 

 

_You flinch from the sudden movement as it turns. It's eyes stare at you with no emotion. The figure's unrelenting gaze scares you, your palms getting sweaty and clammy. Eyes glowing like two small flashlights, they don't blink. You feel like it's smiling at you in the dark._

 

**By now your heart is pounding as you keep your eyes on the figure. You're too afraid to even blink for too long, for it might move when you do so. You ponder whether to stay or to run for dear life. You want to escape, but you are sure you would never be fast enough to outrun it. It would be hopeless, and you were helpless.**

 

_You watch in disgust as you see it's tongue loll out, it lazily flicks back and forth. Squinting, you try to make up more of its features. Is—Is it's mouth literally sticking out?! Ew._

_You take a step back to see what happens, to test the waters._

_Step._

_The sound of your shoe softly echoes in the barely lit hall. Nothing happens when you take the step back._

_You contemplate if you should take a few more steps back to see what happens. The figure may be small, no, tiny, but it might be speedy as well._

 

**A sudden move might end it all, but you were still willing to try. However, you had to be careful. If you made one wrong step, it would think you were trying to escape, and that most likely would end in disaster.**

**You take another slow step back, maintaining eye contact the whole time. The figure's eyes look at your feet and then immediately darts back to your gaze in less than a second. Your fear only grew. It was now aware of what you were doing. You could see no emotion on its face or in it's eyes, but if you step again it might not approve. But if you couldn't step now, what were you going to do?**

 

_You wonder how aware the figure is. Does it have the mentality of a dog or one of an intelligent species? Is it a cryptid? If one were to play fetch with it, would it run towards the stick or run towards the human throwing the stick? Throwing something to distract it might work like miracle, although that miracle might work for only a mere second. There is still the possibility how it's speed._

_Is the figure actually hostile, or is it just standing there passively? What kind of creature is it?_

_You rack your brain for answers, yet only filling it with more theoretical questions. Your shaky hands clench into fists. This is a life and death situation. You wish you could just bail on the creature. Your breaths are shaky, you could tell. Your heart was still beating hard and quick as if someone was playing taiko drums within your chest. You swallow, your stomach churning in uneasiness._

 

**As your mind continues to go all over the place, it moves. Slightly. It moves too quickly and so subtly that if you had blinked in that moment, you would miss it. Your heart skipps a beat when you see it. You fight to keep yourself from hyperventilating as it moves again. You now realize that it was moving forward....... Towards you.**

**You wanted to scream. You were on the edge of panic, you were about to lose your mind. You decide to try to calm yourself down, ask more questions. Okay, so, it looked utterly terrifying but maybe it was friendly. Maybe it was in fact fast, but couldn't hurt you. How would it kill you anyways? Maybe it was nice and going to befriend you.**

**The fear the shook your soul didn't believe any of it. You are convinced that this creature would kill you somehow, and you simply had to escape if you ever want to see sunlight again.**

**You thought of maybe attacking it before it could attack you. But how would you do that? It was small and definitely speedy, so it would escape your grasp. You were running out of options and also running out of time.**

**Speaking of running, while you were busy internally panicking, the figure had advanced at least a foot forward.**

 

_You couldn't remember if there was a dead end behind you, or how long the hallway back was. The light in front of you and the creature flickers. Right—the hallway behind you was nearly pitch black. Of course you had followed the light._

_The creature steps forward enough for you to see it fully. It looked like someone did some crappy human experimentation to a man. His body is clearly disfigured. What the fuck is his neck? His shoulder? Is is left arm on his neck?! Is there even space for his crotch??? The ginger's long black tongue is a fucking snake. The snake's forked tongue wags around like a dog, little black beady eyes looking at somewhere_

_His teeth scare you from their size, even though they look like they're not sharp enough to bite through fresh flesh. The creature could and looks to be full of surprises._

_The light starts to flicker more. The adrenaline running through your body heightens when you then just notice that the creature is taking advantage of the flickering light. He gets closer little by little almost everytime the light flickers._

_Wait, are those—two doors on the side? You never noticed until now. Shit, the thing just keeps getting closer though._

_Do you have a chance of running? Maybe you could jinx him._

_You think back to the thought of fighting him again? Do you have a kind of weapon? You can't check your pockets for items now though, too risky._

_No, you can't risk jinxing it too, can you?_

_Dammit, time is shortening. You need to decide now._

_Could you... Jump over him? It doesn't look like it's miniature arms can reach you, plus his too tiny for his snake tongue to reach you as well. If you sidestep and jump over him...._

_Good, you have a plan now. You just have to execute him before he executes you._

 

**You get in a steady stance, waiting for him to get close enough.**

**Suddenly, he leaps at you, a scream escaping from your mouth as you cover yourself with your arms. He is on you for a moment, and you petrify and is frozen with fear. He then jumps behind you.**

**You turn immediately, and you follow him into a room.**

**There's a popcorn machine running somehow and you watch him vore it whole.**

**He then dissolves the end.**

**Author's Note:**

> The End.
> 
> I'm disappointed in myself but we're both eager for the world to see this trash.
> 
> if someone says the cursed phrase, i will not hesitate to punch my wall
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [EW Distorted AU askblog (it's dead now, but uh visit the remains, I guess.) ](https://ask-ew-distorted-au.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://wishing-sprite.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Friend's Tumblr](https://wishing-sprite.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Visit our DIscord server!](https://discord.gg/mzZqdxF)


End file.
